


Cut My Teeth

by killajokejosie



Series: To Live And Die In Holmes [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Babies, Beautiful, Best Man Lestrade, Dog Tags, Interesting, Irene Adler thinks she knows everything, Jealous Mycroft, John Watson Is Amazing, Laughing while crying, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Miracles, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherlock is ridiculously good at ridiculously weird things, Tuxedos, Twins, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, bow tie, dumb redheads, pound for pound family nutball, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title inspired by "Royals" by Lorde, obviously. Anyways, Sherlock and John are finally getting married and it is running relatively smoothly...until...</p><p>(Can be read as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American, bored, and have no beta. My apologies.

I was on edge, in a sense. I was a bit flushed, my palms were sweating, my breathing was slightly heavy. This was by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I was going against my beliefs in order to have a life that was definitely worth living. It was for John, Hamish, and for Josephine. They were my life now.

Molly insisted on adjusting my tuxedo, playing with my bow tie. Her eyes were glossed over from the welled up tears. I could guess that her tears were brought on because she wanted to be with me or she was shocked that John and I acutally made it to this day. She was almost as bad as Mrs. Hudson. Here, I had thought that Molly was a suitable choice for Chief Bridesmaid. What had those pregnancy hormones done to me?

"You are beautiful," She whispered.

"Beauty is..."

She cut me off before I could complete my explanation. "No, don't. You will ruin it and I will regret ever saying it to you in the first place."

The door swung open with force and annoying power. Mycroft.

"Brother-dear,"

"Mycroft," I said his name through gritted teeth. "Shouldn't you be off doing something, anything else?"

"I could be sitting next to our parents and socializing, but you know how dreadful that would be. I completely understand why you wouldn't allow our father to walk you down the aisle. Then again, you know why he wanted to do it so bad, he and mummy never thought this day would come." 

"You are not married, either,"

"They don't worry about me, I am not a former drug addict,"

"Get out. Go take your seat or find something to do and be quiet."

Mycroft left, reluctantly. Hopefully, he would just hug it out with Lestrade and be on his merry way. It was just Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and myself once more. It was much better this way. They would keep my nerves in place and my skin from crawling.

"As much as you continue to play it off, you do care about your brother," Mrs. Hudson said, but I had the feeling she was trying to convince herself that I was not going to strangle Mycroft during the wedding. 

"Fine, we will go with that,"

"Just fine?"

"Yup,"

***

When I was told that the ceremony would start in approximately ten minutes I was unable to move. I was frozen in place, having trouble breathing again and the rate at which my brain was processing thoughts had slowed significantly. I would be someone's spouse at the end of the day and I was already two small someone's parent. My hands were shaking, knees beginning to weak. This was more intense than solving a triple homicide.

Lestrade and Molly walked out first. They were arm in arm and traditional. I was not a fan. Mrs. Hudson, the only other person I would have considered for a bridesmaid, was next with Josephine in her arms. Mycroft volunteered to carry my sweet Hamish, a last minute decision that almost threw my entire schedule off. This was not happening exactly the way it was supposed to.

John was waiting at the other end of the room. My John.

John Watson was going to marry me. 

Suddenly, the thought of him calling me Mrs. Watson in that joking way he preferred did not seem like the end of the world. This man had put up with me long enough to be allowed that one thing. 

The music changed. I was to walk down the aisle. I had to make sure that my feet moved forward. It shouldn't be too difficult, one in front of the other. 

I could tell what everyone was thinking. I knew that many members of my family had always been under the impression that I would end up with a man. Three of them thought I wouldn't have ever been married and that this day was a miracle. And, everyone else, believed that John was way too good for me. That last one was most likely true. From that deduction I decided I would not pay much attention to the other side.

In a matter of moments I was standing in front of my blogger. The expression on his face made the ridiculous lighting in the room that was decorated in deep reds and black a bit brighter. That was something I hoped he would always be able to do. 

"We are gathered here today to join these two men in loving matrimony, a bond that is only entered under the best of circumstances and desires. In this case, these two men wish to complete their family and cement their undying love for each other." The slightly twitchy bottle redhead woman with porcelain skin and some distant relation to me began the ceremony. Her voice was elegant and smooth, but her desire to grab Lestrade's arse was overbearing when her eyes continued to dart in his direction. John hadn't noticed. I was sure of it. He would have said something.

"If you continue to speak while distracted you will most likely make this take an incredibly long time,"

John shook his head at me. "Sher...not good,"

"Ignore what I said. Please move on at a speed that you feel comfortable with." My best apology to date. 

She cleared her throat. "Both John and Sherlock have prepared words to express their love. John Watson, if you would like to begin."

John took several deep breaths and did a whole lot of blinking before he pulled a folded, yellowed piece of paper out of his pocket. Silly John and his silly hard copies of things.

"Sherlock, no one does a better job of driving me up the wall than you. It has been one adventure after another since the day that we met. The cases, they give me a rush, but they are nothing compared to the moments in between. It doesn't matter if we are cuddling on the sofa or dancing in the privacy of our sitting room when no one is watching, just so long as you are by my side. I have loved you, I love you, I will always love you. This is our true beginning. Forever my partner, in life, in parenthood, in crime solving, in love."

I had to admit that he had done a rather impressive job at it. He had written them early on. It almost irritated me when I remembered how many times I scrapped my own attempts at perfecting what I was going to say to him.

"Thank you. Now, Sherlock,"

Stupid. Dull. Boring. I was going to say something awful on accident. Best man speeches were significantly less difficult.

"John, you are the last person that I ever thought I would be standing here today with, and that is mostly because I never imagined I would ever be standing up here, let alone with my best friend. After everything we have been through and every awful thing I have put you through it is a wonder you are still beside me. For the first time in my life I do actually believe in miracles, two of which are here today. Hard to imagine life without thm, despite them being so new. We made it this far together, through cases and my terrible decisions and family memebers who did far too much meddling. Because we made it, I know that we always will. I have never been sentimental, I don't plan on starting now and while none of it really matters one thing is certain: I love you. I have been and always shall be yours, John Hamish Watson." I finished with a deep breath, proud of the words that had successfully come out of my mouth.

I glanced in the direction of our guests and then back at the wedding party. Somewhat tearful smiles graced everyone's face, except Molly. She was the only one who knew that I wrote them at four in the morning while sitting upside down in John's armchair. She giggled. If I didn't know it was morally wrong and socially unacceptable to punch her, I probably would have. No, I take that back, I would have anyways had I thought John would let it go.

"Let's move on before Sherlock notices that he has a heart and changes his mind," Lestrade muttered to my distant relative who was in charge of officiating.

"Yes,"

"Let's get on with it then," He continued.

"Do you, John Watson, take thee Sherlock Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do,"

Gosh that is boring. This tradition is boring. However, I agree with the statement. Dammit, I had been changed by the doctor.

My turn.

"Do you, Sherlock Holmes, take thee John Watson to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do,"

"Is there anyone in this room who believes that these two men should not be wed?" 

Silence. A good thing. Just has to hold up.

"I don't think that they should be married," Echoed a female voice from the back of the room. Her big black hat had allowed me to walk past her and not even notice how out of place she actually was. I began to wonder how exactly she had got in there without being on the guest list. Then I remembered who I was dealing with. 

"And why is that?" My relative asked.

The Woman stood up and removed her hat. "Because Sherlock belongs with me,"

John gasped. "Oh. My. God."

I bit my lip and used all of my control to not look her in the eyes. That would prove disasterous. 

"Sherlock, do you have anything to say on the matter?"

I clenched my fists. "No, I do not,"

"YOU ARE NOT SCREWING THIS UP!" Shouted a pair of high heels that ran to her end of the room right past everyone in attendance. 

Molly knocked The Woman flat on her back. She straddled her, pulling hair and throwing some appreciatively hard girl slaps. Everyone tried to turn and run towards the spectacle for a better view, but it was Lestrade, John, and I who got through to break it up. 

Lestrade and I restrained the rage filled Molly while John captured The Woman and pulled her back. My eyes were shut tightly. I still refused to look at her. 

"You should really work harder at containing that one," The Woman sang wickedly. 

"You should really work harder at leaving and not coming back," John replied, attempting to lead her out of the room. I opened my eyes. Curiousity killed me.

The Woman spun around in John's arms so that she was facing him. She tried to break free, using a brilliant technique to stab John in the shoulder. I was probably going to hunt her down in order to not only learn it, but also make sure she paid for what she had done. 

I let go of Molly and persuaded Lestrade to do the same. She went back full force at The Woman, knocking her back on the floor. Molly's dress was ruined and her hair was completely out of place, but I felt as if she had got her point across and in this case also got the job done. I was having a hard enough time with everything being thrown out of corresponding order that I made the better choice to stay out of it, but I did enjoy the show. 

***

"I am going to kill her if I see her again," Molly muttered. 

I squinted at her. "No, don't do that, I don't exactly want to be called in to assist on that case,"

"Figure of speech, Sherlock," She reminded me.

"Yes, yes, I knew that,"

"Mmhmm,"

The reception was a bit quieter than the ceremony had been. I spent a good amount of the time holding my children, getting my picture taken, and explaining why there had been a distruption in the first place. All in all, it could have been worse. 

My relative, her name was Deborah I remembered that now, came up. "In case you forgot, on a technicality, you did not finish your wedding,"

I raised my eyebrows. "Ah, it is all coming back to me,"

"Would you like to?"

"Obviously,"

She clinked her glass to gain everyone's attention. "There was a part of the wedding that didn't happen due to the incident. It will be happening now."

John and I stood up and turned towards each other. 

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Doctor..." She paused and looked at John, so I knew what was coming next. "and Mrs. Watson. You may now share in your first kiss as a married couple."

I pinched John's arm as he leaned into me. The kiss was sweet, simple, and definitely not inappropriate. Success. We exchanged rings and I was permenantly given John's dog tags. 

Lestrade moved behind us after the applause subsided. "What is your favorite game to play at a wedding?" He asked me.

"Murder?"

"Yeah, as soon as we are finished up here there are two bodies on the roof of a cafe, kinda bloody,"

"Ooo, that makes my night so much better,"

THE END?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally get that the set up of the ceremony is a bit...unconventional, but it fit the set up for the story I wanted to get across


End file.
